seraphfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lamia Hīragi
'Lamia Hīragi '(ラミア・ヒラギ, Hīragi Ramia) is the elder half-sister to Shinoa Hīragi and love interest of Krul Tepes. She is a central character in both the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series and the ''Seraph of the End: Dawnlight ''light novel series. Lamia was from the prestigious Hīragi Family, and next in line to become head of the clan; however, as a namanari, she eventually turned into a demon and was turned into a Vampire by Krul Tepes. Appearance Catastrophe In the light novels, Lamia is described as a short, adorable, and beautiful young girl with shoulder lengthened ashen hair same as Mahiru's, and a large, dark pink bow at the end of a twisted braid. Guren describes her as a girl with beautiful clear, piercing amber-red eyes that seemed to stare out at the world and skin so pale that it was almost transparent to her blood. On her left arm, she has a black shackle. She wears a black sailor-like uniform with 10 yellow buttons along the side of the dress. Placed before the last set of buttons, she wears a silver belt, and on her hands are white gloves. There are 2 green stripes around the wrists of the uniform, and on the neck side, she wears a dark pink bow. In, some ways she is the genetic twin of her younger half-sister and her older half-sister. Lamia always has a frown on her face and always has a serious face expression. Vampire`s Reign Lamia is shown to bear a striking resemblance to her two sisters as she shares the same face characteristic and hair. Also, she has a very short, petite and thin figure and her hair is pinned up at the back with many little pink bows with side braids. At the beginning of the series, she is shown wearing her school uniform, a sailor fuku which consists of a grey blouse with black cuffs that have teal trim in the middle. It has a black sailor-style collar with has teal trim and a single five teal petal design in the middle. The ribbon of the uniform is also teal and is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. The bottom is a black skirt. She wore it with dark blue knee-high socks and white shoes. Lamia usually wears her Japanese Imperial Demon Army (JIDA) uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with a standing collar which has a magenta bow tie around it. The coat has two rows of gold buttons on the front, light green details including the shoulder epaulets, which has a fourragère passing under and around her right side. Along with that, she wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on her left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. She also wears the standard black skirt, dark gray thigh-high socks and knee-high black boots. Her casual appearance doesn't differentiate much from her JIDA uniform. The minor differences are that she doesn't have her gloves along with the bow tie on her collar and wears a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a camisole over it. She dresses exactly like her younger half-sister and has identical features to her. Personality Lamia is a ruthless, cold-hearted, and hot-tempered Vampire with a fake cheerful side. Before she was so sweet to others but she changed after her parents were killed in a power struggle among the upper ranks of the Hīragi Family. She was adopted by Kureto Hīragi and given sanctuary in his home, learning politics, culture, manners, and how to use Sacred and Cursed Gear. On the battlefield, she is like a statue carved from stoneCategory:Female Characters Category:Moon Demon Company Category:Humans Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Hīragi Family Category:Female Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Section Shinoa Category:Former Humans Ash Witherspoon